1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a head mounted display (HMD) which is mounted on the head. The head mounted display generates image light showing an image by using, for example, a liquid crystal display and a light source, and guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user by using a projection optical system or a light guide plate so that the user visually recognizes a virtual image.
JP-A-2009-21914 and JP-A-2010-240185 disclose a technique of using a head mounted display in order to support improvement in an act of moving a body in sports, dancing, or the like. According to JP-A-2009-21914, a shape of a participant who is a user can be imaged by using an imaging device which is provided in a head mounted display worn by an instructor. According to JP-A-2010-240185, an operation of a participant who is a user can be captured by using motion sensors mounted on the limbs. For this reason, according to the head mounted displays disclosed in JP-A-2009-21914 and JP-A-2010-240185, it is possible to simultaneously display a moving image of the instructor which is prepared in advance, and a moving image showing an operation of the participant. JP-A-2006-230630, JP-A-6-130889, and JP-A-2003-295754 are other examples of the related art.
Generally, not one act to be improved but a plurality of acts are made for each procedure or scene for improvement. For example, in golf, there are a drive part, an approach part, and a shot part. For this reason, in a case where a user intends to practice a drive, the user is required to pick out and reproduce an instructor moving image of the drive part among a plurality of instructor moving images. In a case where the user intends to practice an approach, the user is required to pick out and reproduce an instructor moving image of the approach part. An advantage of using the head mounted display is that an operator can view an instructor moving image in the middle of practicing a sport or dancing, and thus complex operations while practicing are not preferable. Therefore, in the related art, there is a need to reproduce an instructor moving image suitable for an act which is desired to be practiced, without performing complex operations. In addition, in the head mounted displays of the related art, achievement of a compact device configuration, a low cost, resource saving, and facilitation of manufacturing, improvement in a user's convenience, improvement in a learning effect, and the like are desirable.